The Wolfsbane Chronicles
The Wolfsbane Chronicles is Wolfie's first and most expansive metaverse. Created initially in September 2014, the setting has since gone on to encompass a total of 18 TTRPG's, from single-session one-offs to full, year-long campaigns. History of the Setting The setting was initially created in September 2014, after Wolfie had played in another GM's game throughout 2013 and felt that they could do a better job GMing than they did. Their first game, Voidscar, was almost a complete disaster, and used their character from the 2013 game, Mina, as the antagonist of the plot. Slowly the setting evolved from a single game to a few ideas in Wolfie's head and finally got its chance to become a full multi-game setting in 2015 due to the Nationals. Wolfie volunteered to change from a player to an impromptu GM at short notice after one of their Nationals GMs pulled out sick, and as such, they came up with a game to present in just under 20 minutes preparation. This second game, Saving the Void, was set after the end of Voidscar, despite Voidscar not being finished. Luckily, Saving the Void fitted perfectly onto the ending of Voidscar, and as such, The Wolfsbane Chronicles were born. Story arcs and games that form part of The Wolfsbane Chronicles *The Corruption of Mina **Voidscar **Saving the Void **Rise of the Darkness *The Big Freeze **Everice **The Museum of Wonders *Lottie's Choice **Settling the Heart **The Library at Irecaar **Before the Orb **Tales from Heartline Isle *Elemental Essence **The Lost Eye of Water **Trouble at the IME **The Forest of Earth **Capture and Release **Beyond the Call **The Eyes of a God *The Sixth Archdemon **The Hexagon Rooms **The Harver Thieves **One Small Favour *Tales From the East **The Islands of Parania **Like Father, Like Son **Ballgowns and Royal Crowns **Adventures on a Steamtrain Laws and Abstractions of the Universe As is mentioned in the article Rules, each of Wolfie's universes are built on a series of Laws and Abstractions. The Laws of The Wolfsbane Chronicles are listed below. Absolute Laws # There are three supreme beings who hold absolute power in the Universe: Mina, Lottie, and Maggie. They ultimately can do whatever they want, but must be careful as anything they do will have consequences far beyond thier action's initial reach. As such, their powers must be used very sparingly- although they are allowed to make appearances without their powers. This is especially likely to happen to characters within The Void Between Worlds, where all three often reside. # In addition to The Triad, there are a number of other Metagods that are involved with the running of the Universe. They are much more powerful than the regular Gods, and as such are often implicated in grander narratives. Unlike regular gods, these metagods exist outside of the usual Spacetime of the universe, and as such can affect any part of it if they so will. Again, their actions are rarely consequence-free, and such care must be taken before employing them to alter the universe. # The universe has existed since The Triad willed it into existence and will continue to exist in some form, until its inevitable destruction. It is not known when or how this will happen, but so far, The Final Veil has been averted Two Times. Physical Laws # Quantum Field Theory (AKA The Standard Model) and General Relativity rule supreme, as does Thermodynamics and any other "prime theory" of physics. Real-world physics is absolutely a thing and atoms definitely exist. For situations where science is not sufficient- due to a lack of real-world understanding- the GM always has Magic to fall back on... # Magic is determined at a fundamental level by a quantum interaction of quarks. All particles have an additional "Magical Charge" (M-Charge) which takes one of 7 values (Corresponding to the 7 elements of magic in-universe). These charges interact by exchanging a kind of gauge boson- analogous to the Gluon- allowing repulsion of like-states and mutation to other states. This forms a unified field theory of Magic, with an SU(7) gauge group. There are 48 states of this boson, which mediate the interactions between particles with M-Charge. #Time is quantised into 6-second chunks called Rounds during combat, and more freely and finely quantised outside of combat into chunks of insignificant length imitating continuous time. Consequently, space is quantised into 5ft squares during combat, and more freely and finely quantised outside combat in the same way. Other planes such as Uveranr and Marisia may have extra quirks to the way Spacetime works, which is detailed on their individual pages. #Physics between rounds of combat is temporarily reset. No Cheap Railguns!